Kannazuki no Miko: Eternal Stage
by Hotaka
Summary: En nuestro mundo actual, dos personas pueden encontrarse de diferentes formas y esta vez Chikane y Himeko se encontrarán de una forma muy particular.


Notas del Autor: He estado esperando con ansias este 1° de Octubre, ya que se cumplen 10 años de la publicación del manga y como no podía dejar pasar esta importante fecha, comienza la publicación de una nueva historia.

Si fuera dueña de Kannazuki no Miko, tendría al menos tres temporadas, los personajes de Oogami Souma y Saotome Makoto no serían tan patéticos, y la trama sería una mezcla de "The Cross Triangle" "Kannazuki no Miko" "Kyoshirou to Towa no Sora" "Zettai Shoujo Seiiki Amnesian" y "Himegami no Miko"

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Su mirada estaba perdida entre las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por la ventana, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado espaciada, cree que sólo ha sido por unos instantes, pero cuando posa su vista en el reloj que está a su derecha, nota que han sido horas. Desde hace tiempo que sus pensamientos están en desorden, que anda distraída y que tiene muy poca motivación para seguir adelante, pero de alguna forma el comienzo de un nuevo día, le brinda esperanzas, las mismas que al finalizar el día, se ven extintas.

En ocasiones, puede sentir que todo mejorará y será como antes, que esos días llenos de felicidad, de sonrisas fáciles, de palabras susurradas cargadas de amor, volverán. En otro momento, quiere y anhela que sólo sea un mal sueño, que todo el dolor experimentado sea parte de su subconsciente y que al despertar estará segura en los brazos de su amada. Sin embargo, cuando despierta a media noche, se encuentra sola en su cama, en la cama compartida por ellas, desde hace años, y en ese momento, las lágrimas asoman por sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas con libertad, no es capaz de detenerlas, no cuando reflejan lo destrozado que está su corazón.

Ahora su vista, ve más alla del vidrio, se posa en el parque que visita todos los días por la tarde, donde reflexiona e intenta volver a ese trágico momento, donde sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y que de algún modo ella tiene la culpa que se haya desatado todo.

No sabe que hacer con su culpa, cuando ve a su amada, le dan ganas de tomar su lugar, pero eso sería demasiado egoísta de su parte, es ella quien tiene que sufrir al contemplarla de ese modo, tan frágil, pero a la vez tan serena, como si estuviera ajena a cualquier dolor y solo estuviese sumida en un profundo sueño. Y es en ese instante que desea ser el 'principe del cuento de hadas' para despertar a su amada con un beso. Lo ha intentado, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha realizado la escena, pero su deseo no se hace realidad, su amada sigue sumida en ese estado de sopor.

Se aleja de la ventana, para encaminarse hasta el lado de su amada, para sentirla, para transmitirle fuerzas, para esperar que el milagro se haga realidad. Le toma su mano derecha, con suavidad y a la vez con determinación, como si con ese contacto pudiera transmitirle todo ese profundo amor que siente y que hace tres meses no ha sido más que crecer infinitamente.

Algunos minutos pasan, y siente que su mano es presionada levemente, apenas perceptible para cualquiera, menos para ella quien conoce a la perfección a su amada. Prestando atención, puede notar que el movimiento es involuntario y eso termina por afectar su ánimo, así que apoya su cabeza en la cama donde descansa su amor y vuelve a sentir aquella pequeña presión, eso hace que de inmediato se ponga en alerta, no puede ser que su imaginación la engañe de tal forma. Pasan los minutos y no ha vuelto a sentirla, así que decide sentarse de forma correcta, retira su mano y comienza a contemplar y ser la guardiana de esos sueños.

Cuando siente que el cansancio se apodera de ella y comienza a a cerrar sus ojos, puede escuchar muy bajo, pero claramente una sola palabra "Himeko"

* * *

><p>Sé que es corta la escena, pero quise hacer que no hago en general, y que he leído en varios fanfics, espero que les agrade.<p>

Esta nueva trama la he estado pensando por años, y aún sigue en mi mente, esperando este momento especial para sacarla a la luz y también para alguien especial, que me ha inspirado en darle forma a mi sinfín de ideas, así que Lia esta historia va dedicada a ti... you know I 3 U

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo en mi pasión y por sus comentarios

Saludos

01/10/2014


End file.
